


It'll Make Him Feel Better

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Threesome - M/M/M, slight rape fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jay makes a not so smart comment, he hurts his and Cole's new teammate's feelings. Both want to make it up to Zane, but can only come up with one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Make Him Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Kai joined the team. Also, Zane would probably be human in this scenario.

“He's so weird... ” Jay commented.

  


“ _Dude_ , don't be an ass,” Cole replied, only paying half attention to his friend and continuing punching the semi-hard bag that hung from the ceiling.

  


“But– ”

  


At the redhead's persistence, Cole stopped his training and sighed. He held the punching bag still and stared at the boy behind it. “Jay, you're weird. I'm weird. Sensei Wu is weird. There is no normal,” Cole argued, staring pointedly at the boy.

  


Jay sighed and shuffled his footing. “Okay, you're right. But he's _**really**_ weird. Is Sensei Wu even sure he can be a ninja? ” Jay asked, moving away from the bag and to the side wall. He leaned against it before dropping himself to the ground.

  


“Ask him when he gets back,” Cole said with finality, tired of his friend acting like a douchebag. Cole grabbed a towel he had abandoned on the floor earlier. He drenched his tired muscles with what was left of his water bottle before wiping himself down.

  


“Are you not aware that I am not deaf?” a voice spoke up.

  


Jay and Cole snapped their attention to the only door in the room. It was also right where Zane, a new member of their team, had been standing. To Cole's surprise he didn't look that hurt from Jay's comments. His whitish-blue eyes seemed dull and emotionless.

  


Cole felt a tug of guilt in his gut; Zane wasn't sad, because he was used to it. “Zane... ” Cole began.

  


Jay found his voice and pipped in, “I-I didn't mean it,”

  


“You do not mean _that_ ,” Zane replied coldly. Before Jay could try to defend himself and restore some of the blonde's faith in him, Zane spoke again. “It is alright, you feel how you feel and you can not help that. I am... _weird,_ ” Zane said, almost spitting out the word “weird”.

  


“Yeah, you are weird,” Cole said, “but that's not a bad thing.”

  


“Y – yeah! We still love ya',” Jay said, without thinking of what he was actually saying.

  


“Love me?” Zane asked, sounding almost offended, “you don't know me.”

  


The blond turned away from his teammates and stormed out of the training room. Zane's chest began to hurt as he left, a voice in his head echoed “even I don't know me”.

  


The two teens watched Zane leave. Once out of sight, Cole threw his sweat soaked towel at Jay. “Do you even think or is that head just for show?” he growled.

  


“It's not like I knew he was standing there,” Jay yelled back.

  


“You hurt his feelings,” Cole commented, sitting on the floor beside the redhead.

  


“He didn't look too sad,” Jay said quietly. Immediately, he was elbowed in the ribs by Cole. “Okay, okay! So what do we do?” Jay asked, giving in to the guilt.

  


“We need to make him feel better somehow,” Cole said more to himself than to Jay.

  


“No shit. How?” Jay said, throwing out his arm in exaggeration. He received a glare from Cole and quieted down again.

  


“We could cook him something,”

  


“You can't cook and I can't do it as great as him. What else we got?”

  


“I don't know! You did this; you think of something,” Cole exclaimed.

  


“We could... maybe... let him win in training?”

  


Cole pursed his lips in thought and replied, “That wouldn't be a bad idea... if he was more mad than hurt.”

  


Jay sighed in exasperation, “So what? Our job is to make him feel good? How are we– ” Jay stopped. A thought he would have never expected crossed his mind. “Um... I guess... there's one sure way to make him feel good about himself,” Jay said slowly.

  


Cole raised a thick eyebrow in question. The blood rushing to Jay's face didn't make his thought seem like a trustworthy one. “Dare I ask what it is?”

  


“Uh– we could... you know.”

  


“ 'You know' ?”

  


“We could... him.” Jay said slowly, moving his hands as if he could sign what it was. His face was now even brighter than his hair. The freckles on his face seemed to all but disappeared. “You know! The thing that makes people happy. I-It makes guys happy... _down there_ ,” Jay whispered.

  


Cole stared at Jay for a few passing seconds before what he meant sunk in. The dark tone of Cole's skin did nothing to hide the large blush that appeared on his face. “Fuck him?!” Cole gasped. _That_ wasn't something he was thinking of.

  


“ _Shhh!”_ Jay hissed, not wanting for said boy to hear them even discussing this. “W-we wouldn't have t-to go that f-far! Just... I don't know. Maybe a handy or BJ?” Jay asked more than said, wincing at his own idea.

  


Cole's lips became a thin line, he scrubbed his face with his hands. He couldn't believe he was even considering this. Cole couldn't lie to himself, he did think the new ninja was cute: his facial features were striking,  _beautiful_ eyes, hair soft, hips slim. “How... how do we know he would even say 'yes'?” he inquired.

  


Jay's emerald eyes darted between the only door in the room and Cole. He scooted closer to the dark skinned boy and they began devising a plan.

  


  


  


…

  


  


  


Zane slammed the refrigerator door shut for possibly the fifth time that day. He greedily drank down the water bottle. In practically one swig, the sixteen ounce bottle was empty. Zane crushed the bottled and threw it in the recycling bin. He couldn't help drinking so much, his entire body felt hot when he was upset or angry. It was like a fire erupted in his chest and ran through every vein in his body. Oddly enough, cold fluids were the only thing that helped.

  


Zane sighed and headed towards his room. Maybe if he went to sleep he could just stop existing. When he got to his bedroom door he paused. It was absolutely silent. Zane held his breath and listened for any sound at all, but there was none. This wasn't normal.

  


Carefully, he checked the door he was about to enter; nothing had been out of the ordinary. After everything was clear, Zane turned the metallic knob and pushed open the door. The darkness made it hard to see anything inside the room. Zane lifted his hand for the light switch. A noise. Zane swung his body around only to be thrown backwards onto the floor. His head smacked hard against the wooden floor and everything went black.

  


  


  


…

  


  


  


“Mmhm?” Zane moaned. His head pulsed with a dull pain, he felt as though he had been hit by a truck. His senses came to him slowly once everything around him stopped spinning. His hands and arms were bound behind his back, he was on his knees and his legs were spread apart by some sort of rod. The world was still dark, but from the feeling of cloth around his eyes and temples, it was not a natural darkness.

  


“I think he's coming to,” a voice whispered to someone.

  


Zane tried to yell, but it came out muffled. The “cotton mouth” he thought he had had was actually fabric wrapped around his mouth.  _'What the hell is going on'_ Zane asked himself.

  


“Sorry, buddy. We thought this would make you feel better,” a second voice said. Zane recognized them now, it was his teammates. But he still couldn't grasp why either of them would bound him like this.

  


“You... uh?” Jay asked timidly.

  


“Your idea: you go first,” Cole said sharply.

  


There was a sigh and then the sound of shuffling. Everything was still before a sudden pressure was on Zane's groin. The blonde tried to reel back, but he was bound in place. Loud muffled protests came from his lips.

  


“I told you it was a bad idea,” Cole muttered, he sounded almost disappointed.

  


“Shut up! I got this,” Jay huffed. Before continuing anything else, Jay slide his hands behind Zane's head and undid the blind fold. The sudden brightness caused the blonde to quickly shut his eyes again. After his eyes stopped hurting, Zane slowly tried to examine the his surroundings.

  


Just as he had thought: Jay was knelt in front of him and Cole stood a few steps behind Jay. Zane's expression was immediately one of anger as he tried yelling at the ninja. “Look, Zane, we know you're feeling down and a bit angry. This is sure to cheer you up,” Jay said, giving a toothy smile.

  


Zane believed none of that. He started to argue again, but as Jay's thin lips meet with the crotch of his pants his yelling turned to moans. “Told ya',” Jay gloated, speaking the words against Zane's pants. Jay began leaving soft pecks all over Zane's crotch. He cupped the crotch with one hand and continued kissing it. Slowly his kisses started getting rougher; Jay put more pressure behind each action and dragged the fabric with his teeth slightly.

  


Zane whimpered. He thought these boys were going to end up being his friends, but now they were abusing him. Tears started to prickle at the edges of his eyes.  _“Jay_ ! Can we stop, he doesn't like this, _”_ Cole complained, getting on his knees as well and crawling up to where Jay sat.

  


Jay rolled his eyes and pulled away from Zane's lower regions. That was when he saw the tears. Jay gave Zane an apologetic look and untied the gag around his mouth. “Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push too far,” Jay stated, holding the blonde's head between his hands, “we're doing this to make you feel good. If we hurt you or we're going to far, you can say something. But trust me, this will make you feel all kinds of better.”

  


With that, Jay moved in closer and stole a soft kiss on the lips. Cole's jaw dropped. Besides not expecting that, he felt a ting of jealousy. Jay pulled back from the minty kiss and stared at Zane for an answer. Zane nodded; he would let the two do as they planned. So long as he could stop them at a moments notice, he felt that he would be fine.

  


“Good,” Jay cheered, sticking his hands under Zane's kimono and pulling it off his shoulders. “Now, help,” he said to Cole.

  


Cole's face heated up. He slide behind Zane and positioned himself so that his waist was under the boy. Cole trailed his fingers up Zane's shirt and caressed the flawless skin. His mouth sucked and licked the back of the boy's neck, while Jay mouthed Zane's crotch through his pants. The feeling of multiple hands roaming his body shot electricity through Zane. Warm saliva dripped down his back and soaked through to his underwear.

  


Jay smiled into the slight bulge. Finally; he thought his work was paying off. But for Zane there was a sudden pressing concern. A  _very_ pressing concern. Zane felt a slight pain in his bladder. He forgot how much water he drank before this.

  


Cole's hand found the slightly blotted area that was the bladder. His fingers pressed gently into it and Zane half moaned, half cried. Cole paused his hands and lips. “You okay?”

  


“Ah, y-yes,” Zane said softly. The need to pee may have hurt Zane, but he felt it oddly arousing.

  


Cole continued trailing kisses down Zane's body. His hands left Zane's abdomen and began rubbing his nibbles. Jay's hands, that were once massaging Zane's outer thighs moved to his rear. Jay playfully squeezed Zane's ass.

  


Zane's protests were cut short when the redhead moved his lips up and was pecking his abdomen. Right below his bladder. “Mmhmm,” Zane strained, trying to move away slightly, but Cole's body held him in place.

  


His legs shook and he could feel sweat running down his forehead. A sudden bite on his shoulder made the blonde to gasp. The surprise caused a few drops of urine to leak into his underwear. “Ahh! P-please, I must use the restroom before we go any further,” Zane begged.

  


“A potty break? You're lying,” Jay dismissed, without pausing his actions.

  


“R-really! I... I h-have to urinate, please,” Zane begged once more, squirming the best he could while being bound in place. He attempted to close his legs to give himself a little more time before wetting himself, but his legs were still being forced apart. He felt a few more drops escape as Jay kissed his bladder.

  


Jay continued to dismiss Zane's cries, but Cole knew better. Before they ambushed the boy he had seen the number of water bottled in the recycling. However, Cole kept this observation to himself. He scooted himself closer into Zane's back so that his lap was directly under the boy. His arms snaked down his body and stopped near his stomach.

  


Zane was breathing heavy, though Jay had finally moved away from his stomach. Cole pushed his hands into Zane's sides and began to deeply massage the tissue. He ran his fingers forward and did the same to Zane's bladder.

  


The blonde cried, because of the pressure. His legs shook so violently that he would not have been able to stand even had they freed him to use the restroom. With his arms around Zane's abdomen, Cole pulled the boy into a bear hug. Zane couldn't hold back any longer.

  


A stream of fluid soaked the front of Zane's pants. It was right where Jay's face had been. When the warm liquid touched Jay's lips the boy threw himself back, sputtering. The urine streamed down both pants legs and darkened the already black fabric Cole wore.

  


Cole shoved his face into the middle of Zane's back, moaning into his body as the fluids covered his now painful erection. The shaking stopped. His breaths were still heavy. But finally...  _release_ .

  


“You peed on me,” Jay exclaimed in disgust.

  


“I told you, I had to urinate,” Zane said matter-of-factually.

  


Suddenly, Cole grabbed Zane by the waist and with surprising strength, he grinded Zane's ass into his own crotch. The sopping wet clothes smacked together. Cole grunted harshly. He paused a single moment to reposition himself and then started again.

  


“W-whatever,” Jay grumbled, not wanting to feel left out even though they were dry humping in urine stained clothes.

  


Jay thrusted his arms between the spaces of Zane's bounds arms and pulled himself against him. He pressed his restrained erection against Zane's crotch and moved in opposite rhythms of Cole.

  


The blonde and redhead's erections grinded against each other in a fast and occasional bumping motion. Zane attacked Jay's lips this time. Teeth clashed. Someone's tongue was bite, but it was unclear whose. Cole thrusted his pulsing, clothed dick into the crevasse of Zane's ass.

  


The room was filled with panting and a strangled mixture of moaning. Zane's legs shook. The only thing keeping him up were the bodies pressed against his front and back, and the rough calloused hands on his hips.

  


Jay dug his nails into Zane's back. Zane bite the boy's collar bone. The thrusts became harder, vengeful. Cole picked the body up higher and slammed him down.

  


“Ah-m, ahymh, nmm,” Zane screamed. His only warning before his entire body tightened and wave of pleasure coursed through him. Jay sped up his actions until he too cam. Zane still bounced, Cole needing release. With his last thrust, he groaned in pleasure. It was as if his soul ascended from his body.

  


The dark haired boy fell backwards, collapsing to the ground and throwing his arms out. Jay was already sitting on his ass trying to catch his breath. Zane had fallen forward, however, with being bound only his face met the floor. His behind was still in the air.

  


Sweat dripped from their faces and cum down their thighs. Their pants were completely soaked with semen and urine. Every muscled ached. Even the hair on their heads felt sore.

  


“Jay?” Cole asked, gasping for breath.

  


“What?”

  


“That... was amazing. You were right,” Cole said.

  


“Haha, yeah I was. Never doubt the genius,” Jay laughed, now flopping onto his back.

  


“...guys?” Zane mumbled, head still pressed against the wet wooden floor.

  


“Yeah?” both boy replied.

  


“Thank you,” Zane said after a long pause. That had honestly been the best day he had ever had, he felt renewed and refreshed. A hum was given as a 'you're welcome'. “Now... someone untie me. I am in a puddle of urine,”


End file.
